


The Help

by Random_Fics10



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fics10/pseuds/Random_Fics10
Summary: Several mistakes were made.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	The Help

All Cilan wanted was to make something special for dinner.

Something he had to pick up ingredients for.

He brought Ash and Iris along to help him.

But Ash and Iris have been fighting nonstop for the past twenty minutes while Cilan is just trying to get finished.

"You poor thing," the cashier sighs as she rings Cilan up.

"It's just how kids are, I suppose."

"I hope that family pays you well for being the butler _And_ the nanny."

"P-Pardon? I'm not--"

Cilan's explanation gets cut off by two cries of "Cilan!" followed by crashing.

Cilan quickly pays before going to deal with the kids.


End file.
